Many bowlers are unable to overcome common errors such as topping the ball, over turning the ball, short arming, and failing to follow through as the ball is released. Undue concentration on overcoming these deficiencies reduces the bowler's ability to concentrate on the proper area that the ball should be released to strike the pins. Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to consistently control one's lift of the ball with the wrist, fingers, and arm by anchoring these parts of a person's anatomy in an optimum relative position, which in turn should cause the bowler to consistently release the ball in an appropriate manner each swing thereof, thereby improving the person's skill.